Jay Monster
Jacob Carter znany jako Jay Monster - Wrestler występujący obecnie w federacji WIA. Znany ze swoich występów w takich federacjach jak Ring of Honor, Your Career Wrestling czy Real Heroes Coming Kariera Wrestlera Początki w Backyardzie (2005-2009) Monster pierwsze treningi rozpoczął w wieku 14 lat kiedy poprosił swego ojca o trenowanie go, Joseph był szczęśliwy i dumny z syna, że chce zostać właśnie Wrestlerem. Carter od razu dawał sobie rade i wkładał w Wrestling życie, co skutkowało tym, że niemal 3 lata później w wieku 17 lat po raz pierwszy wszedł do ringu z Wrestlerem. Wygrał swój debiut i był niepokonany. Jego seria zwycięstw 23-0 doprowadziła Josepha który przejął już w tym momencie federacje od swojego ojca do decyzji. Monster miał to, co chciał. Walke o pas. Walka o pas CHW miała miejsce 18 Grudnia 2008 na PPV zwanym "Christmas Hardcore Special" na którym po niemal pół godzinnym krwawym starciu Monster w końcu ostatecznie przypiął swego rywala i wygrał pas federacji. Jego ojciec był z niego bardzo dumny - jego syn zdołał w bardzo młodym wieku wygrać główny pas federacji. Jay był twarzą federacji, był w wielu gazetach w całej Kalifornii. Pewnego dnia Monster poznał Deana Montane który również interesował się Wrestlingiem, opowiadał Jay'owi jak opuścił młodszego brata i panowie zaczęli spędzać więcej czasu na Wrestlingu. Oglądali Wrestling i rozmawiali o nim. Jednak 18 Lutego, dokładnie 2 miesiące po zdobyciu przez Jay'a pasa CHW, Monster przegrał walkę o pas i odszedł z federacji ojca. Ring of Honor (2009 - 2010) Kilka dni później jego przyjaciel Dean powiedział mu o RoH i zaprowadził go do zarządu. Kiedy pokazał co potrafi w ringu RoH niezwłocznie go zakontraktowało. Niestety, Monster walczył tam tylko miesiąc ponieważ przyłapano go na paleniu marihuany. Monster później obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie dotknie zioła, obietnica trwa aż do dzisiaj. Miesiąc po zawieszeniu, kilka dni po urodzinach Monstera, Jay dostał telefon od zarządu, mógł powrócić. Jako iż było to jego pierwsze pierwsze przewinienie potraktowali go łagodnie. Jay walczył na paru eventach federacji i miał nawet Title Shota na pas RoH World Championship przeciwko tamtejszemu mistrzowi, Austinowi Ariesowi. Niestety Monster przegrał walke po czym miesiąc później odszedł niestety z federacji i się przeprowadził, więc jego znajomość z Deanem się urwała, jednak rozmawiali ze sobą przez telefon co jakiś czas. Powrót do CHW (2010 - 2011) Kilka miesięcy po zwolnieniu Jay Monster powrócił do swojej rodzinnej federacji i zawalczył w Main Evencie pierwszego eventu po jego powrocie znowu zapewniając sobie miejsce na szczyt. Przeprosił rodziców za to, że ich opuścił jednak oni to zrozumieli i w taki sposób legenda tamtejszej federacji Monster powrócił do California Hardcore Wrestling jako legenda pod swoim starym pseudonimem "Iron" Jacob Carter lub po prostu "Iron Carter" - pseudonim "Iron" wziął się od Mike'a Tysona. Tym razem nie poszedł na główny pas, a na pasy Tag Team, które wygrał razem z jednym z zawodników CHW - stracili je kilka dni później. Dokładnie rok po powrocie Monster kolejny raz musiał opuścić CHW gdyż dostał ciekawą propozycje od Your Career Wrestling i nie mógł jej odrzucić, zabrał rodziców ze sobą gdyż federacja zaczęła bankrutować. Joseph zamknął federacje i wybrał się z synem na inną część świata. YCW (Styczeń 2015 - Maj 2015) Jay powrócił do bycia czynnym zawodnikiem po tym jak nabawił się kontuzji prawej nogi podczas jednej z gal federacji niezależnych i podpisał kontrakt z federacją Your Career Wrestling. Przeszedł TryOuty i zadebiutował na swojej pierwszej tygodniówce w federacji. Już po swoim pierwszym show zapewnił sobie kilku przyjaciół, między innymi Matt Venom z którym do teraz jest w bardzo dobrym stosunku. Główny GM federacji, Simber widząc talent Monstera dał mu szanse na pas w walce z Tylerem Blackiem. Jay walczył solidnie tak jak jego rywal jednak to Jay okazał się być tym lepszym i pokonał Blacka stając się mistrzem YCW, później dołączył do najbardziej dominującej stajni w federacji, The Empire of Pain - był on w drużynie między innymi z takim zawodnikami jak Dzyndzu, Luke Glow i Lucas Good. Dominowali oni całym YCW aż pewnego dnia, Simber nastawił zawodników przeciwko Monsterowi i w taki oto sposób pod wpływem fali nienawiści w jego stronę, Monster stracił tytuł po czym odszedł z federacji. WoW (Maj 2016) Po niemal rocznej przerwie kolejny raz, Carter wrócił na ring debiutując w federacji Weterans of Wrestling pod pseudonimem "Prince Jakubix" ze starymi kumplami.. Mowa tu o takich osobach jak Matt Venom, PJ i Kasper Grand, Kenny Oshiro, Tyler Davis czy Liam Wolf. Przedstawili siebie jako "Bullet Club". Jako pierwszą ofiare obrali sobie głównego prezesa federacji. Również, dominowali, jednak nie na długo. Ku zaskoczeniu wielu, chyba każdego w federacji WoW szybko się rozwiązało a Monster nie miał zaimaru przestać na wrestlingu, szukał czegoś nowego.. RHC (Czerwiec 2016) Po krótkim czasie podpisał kontrakt z Real Heroes Coming, czuł, że może tu się poczuć jak w domu. Czuł, że to tutaj znowu będzie na szczycie. Jednak, nigdy nie wystąpił na żadnej gali tej federacji. Między nim a Creative Teamem doszło do wielu kłótni. Jakiś czas później, RHC - kolejna federacja w której "był" Monster, się rozwiązała. Kilka dni później powstała nowa federacja Wrestlingowa - Wrestling Impact Association... WIA (Lipiec 2016 - ) Początki w federacji, walka o pas WIA; feud z Deanem Montaną Monster dołączył do WIA w Lipcu obecnego roku i miał nadzieje że chociaż ta federacja nie rozwiąże się po kilku galach i że to tutaj będzie mógł się rozwijać, tak też się stało. Na pierwszym epizodzie tygodniówki federacji - Friday Night Impact, Monster wygrał 18 - Man Battle Royal i nie tylko zapewnił sobie walke w Main Evencie nadchodzącej gali No Escape w 6 - Man Elimination Chamber Match'u, ale i będzie wchodził jako ostatni. W późniejszym rankingu "Great Ten" zajął pierwsze miejsce. Na drugim epizodzie tygodniówki zaatakował swojego dawnego przyjaciela, brata - Deana Montane. Rywalizacja pomiędzy Monaną a Monsterem narastała a w tym czasie Monster zapewnił sobie kolejnego rywala - Sebastiana Punishera i związał się z jedną z zawodniczek - Van Brooks. Punisher i Montana wiele razy obrażali Brooks i mówili, że się z nią przespali wiele razy jednak Monster nie słuchał ich i tak ta rywalizacja zmieniła się w ostrą jadke. Do tego jeszcze Jay wdał się w kolejną ale tym razem mniejszą rywalizacje z Danem Griffinem czyli innym członkiem Elimination Chamber Match'u, to właśnie jego wyeleminował w Battle Royal jako ostatniego. Został wyeliminowany jako ostatni na No Escape na rzecz Deana Montany przez Roll Up. Monster myślał, że zawiódł wszystkich przez co odwrócił się od Montany i nie ufa prawie nikomu w WIA. Jay domagał się rewanżu ponieważ według niego Montana zachował się jak "ciota" oraz chciał się doigrać na Danie Griffinie za to, że zamiast wyeliminować Montane i mieć go z głowy postanowił "zadrzeć z najniebezpieczniejszym demonem na świecie i spisać na siebie wyrok śmierci" i tak właśnie na Summer Fight zorganizowano Triple Threat Street Fight Match pomiędzy Jayem Monsterem, Danem Griffinem i Deanem Montaną o WIA Championship. Mistrzostwa i osiągnięcia California Hardcore Wrestling * 1x CHW Champion * 1x CHW Tag Team Champion Your Career Wrestling * 1x YCW Champion Wrestling Impact Association * 1x Greatest of "The Great Ten #001" Ranking Ruchy Używane We Wrestlingu Finishery: * Carter Fatality ''(CHW/RoH) / ''Monster End (YCW) / Jakubix End ''(WoW) / ''Monster Kill ''(RHC/WIA) (Diving Double Foot Stomp) * ''Bloody Sunday (CHW/RoH/YCW/WoW) / This is The End ''(RHC/WIA) (Lifting single underhook DDT) '''Signature:' * Reverse Bloody Sunday ''(CHW/RoH/YCW/WoW) / ''The Claw of The Demon (RHC/WIA)'' (Lifting inverted DDT) * ''Monster Dropkick ''(Shotgun Dropkick) Theme Songi * ''Motörhead-"Suicide" (CHW/RoH) (2008 - 2014) * Skillet-"Monster" (YCW/RHC/WIA) (Czerwiec 2015 - ) * Skillet- ''"Awake And Alive" ''(WIA) (2016 - ) (PPV) * ''Imagine Dragons- "Radioactive" ''(WIA) (Czerwiec 2016- Lipiec 2016) * ''Cliff Lin- "Total Annihilation" '' (WIA) (Czerwiec 2016- Lipiec 2016) Kategoria:Zawodnicy Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:WIA Kategoria:Posiadacze YCW Championship Kategoria:Posiadacze CHW Championship Kategoria:Posiadacze CHW Tag Team Championship